secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Sansara
Overview Bordered by Heterocera to the north, Jeogeot to the south, and Islandia (two island subcontinents) to the east, Sansara is the original mainland continent, featuring the oldest sims and longest history. Initially simply known as "The Mainland," "The Southern Continent," or "The Old Continent," the name "Sansara" was given to the continent by Dyne Talamasca in order to resolve the ambiguity. The name was taken from a post by Robin Linden, as described in Linden World. Sansara was one of many alternate possible names originally proposed for Second Life. Sansara itself refers to the Hindu concept of the world and/or all that is material; that is, the stage where the performance of life takes place. Geography Sansara is home to a great many grographical features, from Hawai'ian-style volcanic islands to mountainous, permanently snow-covered regions. Much of it, particularly in old areas like the San Francisco Sims and Color Sims are dirt and grass covered parcels, usually bordered by rivers. History Sansara started as the solitary sim of DaBoom on 25 June 2003. It subsequently developed a larger landmass, inclusive of mountain ranges and inland seas. The area has grown substantially over the years, most notably with the addition of the Snowland Region in the March of 2004 and the Anshe Chung developed Islandia in 2005. The land mass was largely completed in 2006, although the occassional addition has been made, such as the Linden Village Annex. As the Second Life "cradle of civilization," Sansara is home to a great many historical builds. See the points of interests and regions section, below, for additional history. Points of Interest * Abbotts Aerodrome * Ahern Welcome Area * Ambat Infohub * Appreciation of the Beta Users Memorial * Anzer Infohub * The Bazaar * Bear Infohub * Boardman Park * Braunworth Infohub * Brown * Campus Second Life * Chalet Linden * Channel Island * Clementina Park * Duckfjord * East River Community * Federal Drawbridge * The Forest of Kahruvel * Furu Pyramid * Kerchal Woods * GNUbie Store * Governor's Mansion * Great Second Life Railway (GSLR) * Hanson Infohub * Help Island Public * Holly Golightly's Cafe * Isabel Infohub * Ivory Tower of Primitives * Luna Oaks * Luskwood * Mauve Infohub * Mocha Cathedral * Mohrr Crash Site * Montara Bridge * Mount G'al * NCI Kuula * Oak Grove Stage * Particle Laboratory * Periwinkle Infohub * Pooley Stage * Pomponio Volcano * Ross Infohub * Ross Falls * Sutherland Dam * Teen Grid Transfer Station * The Shelter * The Shelter in Swinside * Voss Chairlift * Waterhead Welcome Area * Wengen Chairlift * YadNi's Junkyard Regions * Bay City - Western edge city region, near Nova Albion and Shermerville Island. * Coast Town Sims - Area along the Southwest coast between the sandbox sims and the Snowland Region, below the Pomponio Volcano. * Color Sims - Northeastern region featuring sims named after colors. * Hidden Lakes - Region in the North east, below Linden Village. * Islandia - Split into Northern and Southern Islandia, and located to the far east of Sansara and connected to the mainland by void sims. * Linden Village - Area to the Northeast, bordered by the Nuba Region, Hidden Lakes, and Northern Islandia, and featuring the homes of many Linden Lab employees. * Lost Lakes - Region to the west of the Volcano Island Sims and below the "Color" Sims, and featured on Magellan Linden's Dingbat Map. * Nova Albion - Western edge region bordered by the Sandbox sims and Shermerville, introduced in 2004. * Nuba Region - Northern area above the Volcano Island Sims, and to the west of Linden Village's annex. *Outlands - Originally a damaged enabled collection of four sims, to show off Second Life combat. * San Francisco Sims - The earliest sims, named after San Francisco Alleyways. Located below the "Color" Sims. * Sandbox Sims - Areas for testing and building, located in the Southwest. * Shermerville Island - A series of Suburban sims currently to the west of the "Color" sims and to the north of Nova Albion. Earlier maps indicate this area to be closer to Northern Islandia * Snowland Region - Large, perpetually snowy region located to the south. * Vehicle Sims - Six sandbox-like sims for testing and using vehicles, while also formerly used for special events. * Volcano Island Sims - Polynesian-esque islands around the Mount G'al volcano, to the east of Lost Lakes. Sims See also sim lists under each region, above. * Abbotts * Ahern * Albion * Aqua * Argent * Atlas * Avalon * Baker * Balance * Bethel * Bisque * Blue * Boardman * Bodega * Bolinas * Bonifacio * BonnyDoon * Brilliant * Brown * Callisto * Cayman * Chartreuse * Clara * Clementina * Clyde * Cordova * Cowell * Crimson * DaBoom * Darkwood * Davenport * DeHaro * Deimos * Dore * Enceladus * Epimethius * Europa * Fame * Federal * Fletcher * Fortuna * Freelon * Ganymede * Georgean * Gerstle * Gibson * Gray * Green * Gualala * Hawthorne * Hooper * Immaculate * Indigo * Io * Janus * Jenner * Jessie * Kelham * Kissling * Kremer * Leda * Limantour * Lime * Luna * Lusk * Magenta * Maroon * Mauve * Mavericks * Metis * Mimas * Minna * Mocha * Montara * Morris * Muir * Myrtle * Natoma * Noyo * OakGrove * Olive * Palomarian * Pandora * Periwinkle * Perry * Phobos * Plum * Pomponio * Purple * Rausch * Ritch * Rizal * Rodeo * Rose * Sage * SeaCliff * Shipley * Slate * Stanford * Stillman * Stinson * Taber * Tan * Teal * Tehama * Tethys * Umber * Varney * Welsh * Zoe Links *Forum thread wherein the name is proposed Category:GeographyCategory:Continents